


Reiji Sakamai x Reader | Aphrodisiac | NSFW

by AuroraGolden



Category: Diabolik Lovers, anime - Fandom
Genre: Diabolik lover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: Just a little NSFW Reiji x ReaderHope you all enjoy it~





	Reiji Sakamai x Reader | Aphrodisiac | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Open to Request: New or Continuations
> 
> Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short [request form here](https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2)
> 
>  **Story Info:**  
>  Pages 4  
> Words 2162  
> Characters 11580  
> Characters excluding spaces 8878  
> Read Time: About 12 Minutes

* * *

 

 

**(y/n) POV**

 

        Looking at the books in the library, I could smell the smell of old books, of paper and glue binding everything together. I casually pulled a book off the shelf and turned it over in my hand. Opening the book skimming through its contents, I quickly shut it finding nothing useful in side its walls.  I snuck a small glance over at Reiji who was doing the same thing. Turning back to the books I thought about what brought me here in the first place.

 

~Previously, last class period~

 

        It’s the last period of the day, come on bell ring, ring damn it! I sat in my chair waiting for the bell to ring, for a chance to get out of doing a group assessment. I work best alone and would like to keep it that way. Finally, every student had been called on except me, Yes, I’m in the home clear! On group project coming right up!

        “Let’s see. Hum and how about Sakamaki and (l/n).”  with that she closed her attendants book and the bell rang.

        “Mrs. Kobayashi wait! I’d rather work alone!”

        “Good then the two of you will do just fine together. After all, Sakamaki doesn’t like working with other people either.” She just smiled and left the classroom. I glanced over at Reiji who was giving me an unpleasant look. I didn’t know what to say, should I start with ‘Hey let’s get started right away’ or maybe something like ‘I’m looking forward to working with you!’. I must have taken too long to respond because he spoke first.

        “I don’t have all day. I have loads of things that need to be done so let’s get this project out of the way as quickly as possible.” Does he want to finish this group project tonight? That’s way too much work! We have month to work on it.

        “Should we start by looking for references in the library?” I stood up and opened my school bag and placed everything inside of it.

        “Book references would probably be a good place to start.” He then packed all his things up and we headed to the library.

 

~Back to Present~ 

 

        “Reiji-senpai, what do you think the aphrodisiac is?”

        “It’s just an old folklore, an urban legend. Nothing to else to it.”

        “Oh, but if it were a real, what color do you think it would be?”

        “That’s a good question. To find the answer I think you’ll have to look up what went into making an aphrodisiac.” He pulled a few books off the shelves and then placed them in his bag. “We’re done here. You start on first part of the assessment and I’ll start the second half. I’ll make time for you again in a week.” With that he walked out of the library and down the hall. 

        “Make time for me? A week!?!?”

 

~Next week~

 

        Class ended and Reiji walked over to me. Pushing his glasses up and coolly saying “You should come over to Sakamaki manor, we can work on the project together.” I wasn’t even able to give him an answer before he was walking away. I quickly gathered my things and followed him out the door. After stepping out the front door at school a limo was waiting for us. Do all the Sakamaki’s rid together?

        “Do all of you rid together?”

        “You mean my brothers.”

        “Yes.”

       “Yes, normally we would all ride together but I had them bring another limo for us. No need for so many of us to be in one limo.”

       “Oh I see, but did you really have to get another limo, I mean it’s only the two of us?”

        “It’s all we own.” Seriously!!! His family is so rich they don’t even own normal cars! Reiji walked over to the car and opened the door, then gestured for me to climb in. I got into the car and sat down. I took in everything there was to see because I’ve never ridden in a limo before. As the car started to move Reiji began making tea. When he finished he hands me a cup of Lavender Tea.

        “To help you relax, I see that you are nervous.” 

        ‘Thank you, Reiji-senpai.” As I’m taking a drink from over my cup I can see Reiji smirking. Does is smile always look like that? Not long after I finish my cup of tea do we pull into the Sakamaki Estate. 

        “Wow Reiji-Senpai, your house is really big!”

        ‘Don’t you have a house like this?”

        “No, I only got into the school because I made really good grades. I want to go to a really good college so I do the best I can.”

        “I see. I didn’t know you where that student.” That student? He makes it out like its bad thing. Now I’m self-conscious about being here, what if I do something to offend them? I could feel heat rise to my cheeks the more I thought about this. I must have been blushing because Reiji reaches out his hand to touch my forehead and cheeks.

        “Are you okay?”

        “Yes, I’m fine uh thank you for asking.” He pulls his hand away from my face with a little frown on his own. He then gestures to the front door.

        “Come in.” After walking down a maze of halls he stops in front of a door. “This is my room, we shouldn’t have trouble studying here.” Gestures for me to walk in, so I do. “You can put your bag over there.” Pointing do an empty side table. It felt like the walk here took forever and I can’t explain why I still feel so hot. When I turn around Reiji is moving a table and two chairs to a better place for us to use. He then sets a large stack of books down on the table. “Shall we get started.”

 

~ Few Hours Time Skip~

 

        The longer the night grew on the hotter I became, leading to me taking off my jacket and tie and even unbuttoning a few buttons to my blouse. Reiji seemed a little concerned for me but I did my best to assure him that everything would be okay. Finally, Reiji gets up and walks over to another counter in his room to make tea for us.

        “Reiji-senpai? Where is the book with the information from the 1800’s?”

        “On my desk.” He points to a desk piled high with books and notebooks to log only God knows what. I walk over to desk and searched for the book but wasn’t finding it. Reiji walked over and pulls a book out of a stack and hands me a cup of tea. “It’s right here (y/n). Now for the hundredth time stopping making a mess of things” 

        “Thank you, Reiji-senpai. I’m sorry I don’t mean to keep doing it.” I give him a weary smile and take a large drink of the tea he’s made. Soon after swallowing I feel like I’m going to pass out. I began unbuttoning the rest of my blouse accompanied with this overwhelming urge to massage my beast. I couldn’t stop myself from doing so, this must be awful for him to see. I looked and saw Reiji staring at me before he picks up and notebook and begins writing.

        “Reiji-senpai, I-i—i-ii I’m sor—or—ory I don’t kn—no—now what’s wr—ro—rong.”

        “I can explain.” He says coolly. “I made an aphrodisiac like in the books. I slipped some into your tea in the car but when I saw that you were being affected but were ignoring it I decided to give you more. And looks like it was just enough.” He started writing more notes down in his book. Why would he do this to me? I trusted him! And he does this to me! I stammer backwards and into his desk. “Don’t mess up my desk, got it.” My desk, my tables, my counters, mine, mine, mine! Is that all he knows how to say! I turn around and knock all the stuff on his desk sending it flying in mess. “You little bitch.”

        “Oh, I’m the bitch! I trusted you and you do this to me!” not being able to take it anymore I fall to the floor and start rubbing my lower zone.

        “I can’t believe you! You think you can get away with anything don’t you!” He grabs me and slams me on to the desk. “You’re horny? I’ll fix it then.” Using one arm he pins my arms above my head and the other to undo the buttons on his shirt, he slowly taking his clothes off.

        “Reiji-senpai don’t! I don’t want to!”

        “Oh but your grinding says you do.”

        “No I don’t want to Reiji!!” He pushes my legs apart with little to no effort at all. I can’t fight back, why? Using the tips of his fingers rubs from the bottom of my slit to the top, causing me to moan out loud. “Reiji don’t!”

        “You and I both know you want this so why not just take it with ease?”

        “Reiji make it stop!!” My breath was ragged and I couldn’t see straight anymore.

        “I will don’t worry.” Releasing my arms, he gently slides off my panties. I didn’t have the strength to fight him anymore, so I lay there waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to do. “Looks like I don’t have to do much of anything.” With that he thrust his long hard member inside of me. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and arched my back.

        “Reiji!!” He didn’t take long in picking up speed. I felt like he was going to break his desk if he kept thrusting like this. But it felt so good I didn’t want him to ever stop. Using a free hand, he unclipped my bra and pushed it out of the way to begin massaging my breast. “Reiji~ Don’t stop!”

        “Did you think I planned on stopping?”

        “No but I still don’t want you to stop.”

        “Then don’t bother wasting time asking for things you know you will already get.” Despite how mean he is, he’s really good at having sex. He bit my lower lip and tugged on it. “Open.” I opened my mouth as he commanded and he wasted no time thrusting his tongue inside my mouth and mixing it with mine.  It wasn’t long before I was about to reach my climax.

        “Reiji! I’m gonna cum!”

        “You will not.” 

        “What?!”

        “You heard me, you will not. I’m not done with my research, so you will not finish.”

        “But Reiji! I can’t! I can’t hold it in anymore. Ahh.” I came even though he told me not to.

        “I can’t believe you. You can’t do what you’re told at all can you?”

        “Of course, I can!” He then climbed off of me and took a set in his chair behind his desk.

        “Then come here.” He pats his lap. “And ride me.” I flush red feeling the same heat rise throughout my body. “I thought you said you could do as you were told.” He said it in a condescending tone. I briskly walked over to him and climb on top. Adjusting his member and begin to rid him, placing my hands on his chest to stabilize myself. It didn’t take long before he gripped the arms to the chair. “(y/n) stop.” 

        “Why?”

        “Because I said so.”

        “No~” I cooed at him. He grabs my waist and tries to stop me, but ends on urging me to move faster. “Reiji are you okay?” I try to slow down but his grip only tightens around me. Wait, did he end up drinking of the aphrodisiac too? He then started moving to breaking me way from my thoughts. Thrusting deeper inside of me then he did the last time.

        “(y/n) I’m gonna cum.”

        “Me too!” We both came and he released his hot seed inside of me. I leaned up against him. “Reiji?”

        “What?”

        “That wasn’t so bad.”

        “Oh you think?”

        “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

        “I’ll write it in log book.” Before I knew it we were on the bed. How did we get here? I yawned and dismissed the thought. Who cares, I’m tired.

 

~Extended ending~

 

**Reiji’s POV**

 

        After (y/n) was had fallen fast asleep, there was a knock on the door. Reiji ignored it hoping they would go away but instead the door opened.

        “I guess you do live by your own rules, you took it to your private quarters.” Shuu smirked and then closed the door.

        “Of course I would. Why else would I make rules if I wasn’t going to follow them too.” Turning over to look at the sleeping (y/n.) I can’t believe you want to do that again. Pulling her close I close my eyes and let sleep take me too.


End file.
